L'Amour d'une famille
by Vars
Summary: La vie de Famille de Sebastian et d'Oliver Queen-Smythe à Berlin. Sébastian vit heureux à Berlin avec son mari et sa famille. Mais à quoi ressemble cette famille aussi déjantée que les autres familles? Comment arrivent ils à vivre dans ce pays dont ils ne sont pas originaire?
1. Le réveil

**L'amour d'une famille**

Il y a quelques années :

Sebastian a terminé ses études et est devenu avocat en droit allemand et américain. Sebastian vivait à New York, ville où il rêvait d'aller après la Dalton academy. Il était très bon dans son domaine et avait l'admiration de son cabinet qui l'avait recruté. Il y rencontre l'homme de sa vie durant l'une de ses affaires. Il devait défendre la société Queen consolidated qui était attaqué en justice pour un problème de gestion dans une filiale à Berlin. Sebastian avait eu le coup de foudre pour le PDG de l'entreprise qu'il devait défendre. Sebastian est âgé de 26 ans à cette époque, il était châtain, il mesurait 1m80, bref un véritable beau garçon. Sebastian regarde de haut en bas l'homme qui était devant lui : il était blond, son corps qui était musclé cela se voyait, il devait faire au moins 1m92, il était habillé d'un costard cravate sur mesure. L'homme tendit la main à Sebastian en disant :

-Bonjour je me présente : je suis le PDG de Queen consolidated…

Sebastian n'avait pas fait attention au reste de la phrase, il avait juste retenu son nom. Depuis cet instant la vie de Sebastian avait changé. Il y eu des rendez-vous, ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble puis Oliver a demandé à Sebastian de l'épouser. Ils se sont mariés à Starling City ville d'où est originaire Oliver. Ils venaient donc de créer la Famille Queen-Smythe. Un manque se fit sentir dans leur nouvelle et grande maison à Starling City : le manque d'enfants. Sebastian et Oliver décidèrent donc d'avoir l'aide d'une mère porteuse pour avoir des enfants. C'est de la d'où Grant, Lauren, Sieger et Hugues sont nés.

Sebastian voulait changer de pays sans que son mari et lui se retrouve bloqué par leur travail. Sebastian était avocat en droit allemand et américain et Oliver PDG d'une grosse entreprise qui avait une partie implanté en Allemagne. Ils déménagèrent donc en Allemagne dans la capital allemande Berlin.

Aujourd'hui :

Sebastian venait de se réveiller dans les bars de son mari qui le regardait dormir. Sebastian aimait ça. Il se sentait protéger par son homme.

O-Bonjour chéri.

S- Guten tag mon beau gosse

O- je vais aller réveiller les enfants et on ira tous prendre un bon petit déjeuner.

S-reste avec moi au lit, j'ai envie de toi.

O- ce soir si t'es sage.

S-rho ...

Oliver se leva et alla réveiller ses enfants qui dormaient encore. Il n'était que 10h00 du matin mais la famille Queen-Smythe n'était pas trop matinale. Oliver quant à lui était matinal au plus grand malheur de sa famille. Il entra dans la chambre de son fils ainé Grant. Grant est âgé de 22 ans. Il était le portrait craché d'Oliver. Oliver en était si fier. Il faisait des études de commerce pour pouvoir reprendre l'entreprise de son père.

O- Aller debout la marmotte !

G- Laisse-moi dormir on est dimanche pas un jour de cours.

Oliver rigola de la remarque de son fils.

O- Et alors ? Il est déjà assez tard comme ça. Allez lèves toi le temps que je réveille tes frères et ta sœur. Si tu n'es pas réveiller quand je reviens je t'envois de l'eau glacé sur la tête comme ça, ça te réveilleras.

G- Rho t'es comme ça aussi avec papa ?

O- Non avec lui c'est autre chose.

G- Je ne préfère pas savoir.

Oliver sortit de la chambre de son fils pour aller réveiller sa fille qui était une belle blonde aux yeux bleus. Pour Oliver ça allait être un vrai casse-tête pour la réveiller car elle avait le caractère de son père Sebastian même si physiquement elle ressemblait plus à son père biologique Oliver. Elle avait eu 21 ans il n'y a pas longtemps et elle faisait des études de journalisme même si elle est plus attiré par le mannequinat et le chant. Oliver détestait que Sebastian traite Lauren comme une diva. Mais bon il ne pouvait rien y faire.

O-debout ma belle.

L- Hein ? De quoi ? Il est quel heure ?

O- je dirais 10h10, il fait beau dehors, on est plus dans un rêve et on est dimanche.

L- C'est bon j'ai encore le temps de dormir.

O- Non sauf si tu veux courir avec moi ahah.

L- Ouais laisse tomber je me lève je n'ai pas la fois de faire un marathon dans Berlin vu le nombre de kilomètre que tu fais quand tu cours donc je vais me lever.

O- Dommage. Je vais réveiller tes frères.

Oliver se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de ses deux derniers fils qui cette fois avait Sebastian en père biologique et donc sa beauté mais l'un était châtain clair et l'autre blond. En effet toute la famille Queen-Smythe était blonde sauf sebastian et le fils le cadet des fils de la famille. Ils étaient assez athlétiques pour le grand plaisir d'Oliver et ils aimaient beaucoup le sport mais aussi le chant. Le cadet qui se nomme Sieger est âgé de 20 ans lui aussi et a commencé des études dans la police car son but est d'être commissaire. Hugues le dernier à 18 ans, il est en dernière année de lycée. Il est très apprécié par les filles de sa classe mais il est gay comme ses 2 pères. Il fait aussi partie d'une chorale.

O- Debout mes deux petites boules de poiles !

Sg- Oh non.

H- ça recommence ! Pourquoi j'ai un père taré !

O- Debout il est 10h00.

H et Sg- LA FLEME !

O- Bon va falloir utiliser les grands moyens.

H et Sg- Non laisse nous tranquille

O- Pas question

H et Sg- Vas y !

FAST O-!

H et Sg- Ok calme

Tout le monde se retrouva à table comme chaque dimanche matin fatigué pour le petit déjeuner sauf Oliver qui lui était en pleine forme.


	2. Chapter 2 : Une journée comme les autres

Note de l'auteur :

Désolé des fautes dans le premier chapitre. Il y a eu des bugs quand mon histoire a été publiée. J'informe aussi que c'est mon premier récit et je ne sais pas s'il est bien ou pas. J'aimerai avoir des conseils pour m'améliorer. Merci à vous de me lire.

Une journée comme les autres :

O- Bon chéri tu vas prendre ta douche et t'habiller pour qu'on puisse se faire un peu de sport pour débuter notre journée ?

C'est vrai que Sebastian n'était quand caleçon et en T-shirt. Il aimait son mari avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Il aimait que son mari soit un bel homme, qu'il éduque bien ses enfants, qu'il fasse du sport. Par contre il détestait qu'Oliver soit matinal.

S- Ok si tu viens prendre la douche avec moi mon beau.

O- Pas de problème mon amour. Les enfants faites la vaisselle et lavez la table !

Sebastian savait se faire séduisant pour son homme. Oliver et Sebastian allaient dans leur chambre et dans leur salle de bain privé. Les enfants en attendant étaient dans la cuisine.

Sieger- Je te jure que la prochaine fois que Ppa nous réveil à cette heure, à minuit je lui mets la musique à fond.

Hugues- Papa ne le mérite pas, il est comme nous, ça se fait pas pour lui.

Sieger- mouais

Plus tard, Sebastian courait avec son mari dans les rues de Berlin. Ils ont fait une pose sur Alexanderplatz avant de faire demi-tour et rentrer chez eux. Sebastian lui aussi était un père aimant et qui suivait l'éducation de ses enfants de près. Il alla aider Sieger à choisir quel serait la meilleure chemise pour une soirée et aida Hugues pour ses devoirs. Mais il remarqua que son fils était distrait et que ses pensées étaient tournées sur autre chose que sur son devoir maison de mathématique.

S- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chaton car tu n'es pas très présent et investit pour comprendre et à mon avis tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'es dit.

H- Rien papa, je suis juste un peu fatigué mais ça va.

S- Je te connais mon fils et je connais cette tête. Raconte-moi tout. Je veux tout savoir tu es amoureux de quelqu'un et ça se voit dans ton regard.

H- Non c'est faut je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

S- Hugues !

H- Ok, je suis amoureux d'un mec de ma classe qui as mon âge, il est blond, aux yeux bleu, le teint pâle mais qui lui va bien, et une musculature sublime, il est dans mon équipe de handball.

S- C'est Mark Hebein ?

H- Oui mais comment tu sais ?

S- Je travaille avec son père je te rappel, et j'ai déjà rencontré Mark.

H- Oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié mais il y a d'autre blond dans mon équipe.

S- Le « mec » comme tu dis est la seule personne qui à hérité de la peau de son père donc voilà comment j'ai su.

H- Ah, et tu vas en parler à Ppa ?

S- bah oui c'est une très bonne nouvelle. Vous avez couché ensemble ? Vous vous êtes protéger j'espère ?

H- Papa ! Non je n'ai pas couché encore avec lui car il ne connait pas l'amour que je lui porte. Et s'il te plait ne le dit pas à Ppa car sinon il va me suivre partout

S- A voir.

Sebastian aimait voir la moue que faisait son fils. Il était trop mignon. Il alla rejoindre son mari Oliver qui lisait le journal pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

S- Tu savais que notre fils avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un de sa classe ?

O- Quoi ? Comment ? Avec qui ? et quel fils ?

S- Hugues est amoureux d'un de ses camarades de classe je ne vois pas le problème.

O- Tu ne vois pas le problème ?

S- Non

O- Sebastian notre fils est beaucoup trop jeune pour rester dans une relation stable sans qu'il ne fasse de bêtises et quand il y aura la rupture ça sera à nous de la ramasser à la petite cuillère.

S- Cesse de dramatisé et je te rappel que notre fils a 18 ans et n'est donc plus un petit garçon. Et en plus ça le rend heureux d'être amoureux et tant qu'il n'est pas déprimé ça me va. Et il m'avait dit de ne pas te le dire de peur que tu le suivent partout et qui lui porte la honte.

O- Pas grave je le suivrais en étant discret !

S- Tu ne va pas ressortir ton costume d'Arrow ?

O- oh que si, pour ça Felicity pourra reprendre du service en tant que assistante d'Arrow et puis qu'on en parle je vais même dire à Barry ton frère de venir m'aider pour savoir tous ce dont j'ai besoin de l'amour que porte notre fils à ce garçon.

Sebastian a un frère jumeau qui s'appelle Barry qui est le The Flash. Sebastian et Barry sont très proche même s'ils habitent tous les 2 à l'opposé: l'un à Berlin l'autre à Central City aux USA. Sebastian et Barry se ressemblait beaucoup et même il était très compliqué de les différencier physiquement, seul les coupes de cheveux et les vêtements pouvait les différencier. Sebastian détestait le gout vestimentaire de son frère. Barry était marié à Leonard Snart et avait 2 fils: Maxence qui as 16 ans et Théo qui à 18 ans. Ils sont tous les deux chatains comme leurs pères.

S- Ok pas de problème mais je ne t'aide pas dedans. J'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuis avec Hugues moi.

Sebastian et Oliver allèrent dans leur chambre pour continuer la discussion. Sebastian enleva son pantalon ample de sport et son T-shirt qui sentait la transpiration et ce retrouva en boxer devant son mari.

O- Wow ! Quel chance d'avoir rencontré un beau gosse comme toi et de l'avoir épousé.

Sebastian était vraiment magnifique en boxer : On voyait son torse finement musclé et ses fines jambes longues.

S- Ravi que la vue te plaise !

Oliver se dirigea vers son mari et l'embrassa, il le bascula sur le lit en lui faisant des caresses.

S- Stop les enfants pourraient nous voir ou entrer pour nous demander quelque chose !

O- rho ! Ce soir et pas d'excuse même s'il y a les enfants.

S- ok

Sebastian s'habilla d'un jean skinny beau clair et d'une chemise blanche pendant que son mari préparait le repas du déjeuné

Suite plutard, j'espère que vous aimez et désolé du retard.


End file.
